Dangerous scens
by Asuka-mangalover
Summary: Ren walks into the meeting room, to his surprice the one sitting there is no one other than Kyoko. What will the two of them do when they are stuck in a rather intimate movie together. The movie is far from what both of them are used to in acting and things will only get worse when Kyoko needs Rens help with some inappropriate scenes. Pretty light M scenes are coming.


**A/N: Hello it was a while since I did this so I'm not sure how the first chapter came out. Hopefully it's to your liking. Once again let me remind you that english is only my second language, so please take it easy on me if I do any spelling or grammar errors. I don't mind you telling me if it's an error that interferes the reading. Now please enjoy. :) **

* * *

Ren knew that he was early, but wasted no time having small talk with his manager. He walked briskly into the meeting room with Yashiro only a few steps behind. He looked around in the room and suddenly froze. He had expected to see the director and a few soon to be co-actors sitting there with bored expressions on their faces. But instead he saw a pair of familiar eyes he knew a little too well.

He glared at her with surprised almost shocked eyes. "Mogami-san, what are you doing here?"

"Hello Tsuruga-san, um is something wrong?" She asked nervously. She wasn't prepared to meet Tsuruga-san so early in the morning. She hadn't even though that there was a small possibility that he would be in the movie too.

Ren ignored her and turned his head against his manger. "Did you know this!?" He asked angrily.

He shaked his head violently. "No, no, no I promise I had no idea!" Yashiro shouted feeling as

confused as Kyoko. But after thinking a second he realized why Ren was so upset. He turned to Kyoko wide-eyed.

"What?" Kyoko cried having absolutely no clue what all the fuss was about.

Ren stared at her and then said in a so clam voice as he could. "Mogami-san are you sure you are in the right place?"

"Yes I'm sure Tsuruga-san, I cheeked the place for the meeting twice before going inside." She thought of the time filming the Prisoner MV and she had ended up waiting in the wrong meeting room.

"Mogami-san, " He took a short pause. "You do know it's an adult movie?"

Kyoko stared at him. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN ADULT MOVIE?!" She screamed in shock.

Ren shocked his head giving her the NG sign. "Please don't tell me you didn't read the contract?"

"But I did, I promise! It said clearly that no clothes where to be removed and no skin where to be shown!" Kyoko cried desperately.

Ren signed. "Just because all clothes are on doesn't mean that it can't be an adult movie you know."

Kyoko went down on the floor and cried out. "WHAT DO I DO TSURUGA-SAN!?" She looked up at him and desperately begged by his feet.

"I would say the only opinion is quitting." Ren said with hid best senpai smile.

"Can I really do that!? I'm the lead female after all and we'll be filming this week."

"You don't have many other choices." Ren said bluntly.

Yashiro agreed. "But I think you have to talk to the director first and see what he thinks."

"No need, I already heard it all." A masculine voice said from behind them.

Kyoko jumped in surprise. "Di- director-san?" She bowed at the man who now stood in front of her. He wasn't very tall only one or two centimeters taller than her. He looked like a foreigner or maybe half Japanese. His hair was very light brown and his eyes were bright green.

"So Kyoko-chan you're worried that you won't be able to handle it, huh? I don't see why there is any problem I have worked with beginners without much of a problem. And it's only a very light adult film. Now days I would probably even call it a teen movie. Since kids these days are so used to this kind of stuff." The director laughed and smiled at them.

"Please director-san I'm a complete newbie in acting in romantic movies, I can't even play nice, good-girl roles." She cried and the three men in the room could see her miserable face begging them to help her.

The director put a hand on her shoulder. "It will be alright I'm sure you'll be able to do it you can see this as your training for upcoming roles like this one." He gave her a gentle smile.

"Okay director-san I will try to do my very best!" Kyoko said putting one hand on her heart to prove her will power.

Ren looked at her worryingly. "Mogami-san are you sure? If you agree now you won't be able to quit later."

"Don't worry Tsuruga-san I want to do this." Kyoko said with a convincing smile at her worrying senpai.

"Well that's good." The director said and gave her a thumb up. "And also since you already know your male partner it won't be much of a problem for you to get intimate." He said with a smug smile.

Ren tried his best to ignore his bold comment and Kyoko looked terrified at the director. "No, no please director-san don't misunderstand. I'm just his lowly kohai."

Ren gave her a sad face. "Please, Mogami-san how many times must I tell you that you aren't just my lowly kohai, you are like a friend to me." Ren said with a soft smile. The director grined after hearing this. "Please Tsuruga-san I are't worth being seen by you as your friend."

Ren ignored her and looked at the director. "Can't you at least tell us what kind of scenes there will be since we haven't gotten our scripts jet?" Ren said with a gentlemanly smile towards the director.

The directors meet his gentlemanly smile with his own business smile. "Oh nothing really, some kissing, some touching and a few hot make out's." The director said with a smirk.

Both Ren and Kyoko stared at him. "SAY WHAT!?"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. The next chapter will be out as soon as I'm ready with it. I'm thinking of making with story a little smut, so please be aware that the rating might change to M. But I will warn you when that happens. **


End file.
